


He Wishes It Was Honey, But It's a Fruit Parfait

by EdgyTrashCan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Anal Sex, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant sans, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, penis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyTrashCan/pseuds/EdgyTrashCan
Summary: A CherryBerry fict where there's a very evil brother that wants Berry to have his child....because that's his brother...and his alone





	1. It All Started With A Pill

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter: Smut, Cumming Inside the vagina, crying, rape, hurting the berry, somnophilia, Honey cums twice to make sure the job is done, forced heat

He could hear his brother whining in his sleep, and the plan was going very smoothly. Cherry was away on business with Undyne, so he wasn't here to help with Berry's drug induced heat. So Berry had probably fingered himself to orgasm a couple of times before passing out. 

Honey stroked his throbbing hard erection at the very thought of it. Like all the times before, once when Berry was being fucked so hard by Cherry that the wall was being hit by the bedframe, another where they had forgotten that he was home and his brother was giving Cherry a blowjob on the couch...that one had been hard to keep quiet. These two rabbits got it on every chance they had. Which was fine with Honey. He liked touching himself just as much. Especially to the thought of his brother.

After a few more moments of touching himself languidly, he slowly got up from bed, letting his cargo pants slip off and fall to the floor. That was fine, he wouldn't need those anyways. He then walked over to his brothers room, slowly opening the door and slipping inside. The smell had hit him hard too. A deep smell if blue berries and cream. It almost made him cum right then and there. 

Then seeing his brother, writhing above the sheets, with nothing on. Oh fuck. His dick gave an involuntary twitch as some precum dripped down. That blue pussy was begging to penetrated. He could think of nothing better than his long orange rod to do so.

Sitting down next to him on the bed, Honey reached down and gently slid his fingers between his folds. The warmth and texture was simply divine and oh~ .. Berry was so wet too. The noises he made being touched was amazing. His needy little whore had groaned and arched into his touch even. It was too perfect.

Honey then gently spread his legs, bending down to press his nose ridge to the heat of his vagina and breathing in deeply. Oh~ fuck. He couldn't resist a taste. His long orange tongue slipped free and lapped against the entrance of Berry, causing Berry to moan in his sleep and arch against him. With a smirk, Honey decided to slip his tongue into him and gently tongue fuck him, his nose ridge pressing and scrapping against Berrys clit. 

"OH~ CHERRY~!" Berry cried out as he came on Honeys tongue, the sweet blue liquid flowing onto the bright orange appendage. 

.....had he really came in his sleep, thinking it was CHERRY that had brought him to orgasm though? The very thought angered Honey. He pulled himself up before slapping Berry across the face, his expression unamused. 

Berry awoke with a startled gasp to see...His brother, thick orange erection and blue dripping down his chin. He tried to back away to the headboard but Honey had roughly grabbed his leg.

"B-Brother?? What are you doing?" He said while his voice dripped with fear. Honey said nothing though as he forced his legs apart, pressing the head of his dick against the warm wet folds. "S-Stop!" Berry cried out trying to stop the insertion, but Honey was almost all the way in.

His dick firmly pressed against Berrys womb that he had formed, and Honey was already gasping. Tears had started to fall from Berrys face, and he thought he was going to puke. 

Honey finally spoke, "S-So tight. ..warm...perfect..." Berry shook his head trying to get his erection out of him by struggling more, but it only caused Honeys erection to twitch more and some pre getting shot into Berry. 

"H-Help!" He cried out while Honey chuckled holding down Berrys hips while he started to move. Berry let out an involuntary gasp his hips wanting to move with Honeys because of the heat. But he resisted turning his head away while he cried more.

The first orgasm happened much too fast for Honey as he suddenly came with a gasp, pressing as deep as possible to get his seed into Berry, causing a weak and sob filled, "n-no..." to come from him. Which soon turned into a gasp as Honey rubbed his clit. 

He soon kept thrusting, making his magic get hard again by reaching under his shirt to rub his soul. "Y-Yes..mmm..so good" he murmured starting to get hot and bothered again. 

Berry laid still, crying as he felt another orgasm building in him. It felt too good...yet he hated this. This was his brother...He loved him...

Honey had finally gotten plenty of hard and could feel his next orgasm approaching rather quickly because of over stimulation. He bent down and rubbed Berrys clit rather fast. "Come on, you have to cum with me this time~" 

Berry refused at first, but soon the involuntary orgasm took over and he cried out a small amount his face scrunched up some. The one who had felt it the most was Honey. 

"O-Oh- f-fuuuck~" he said as Berrys walls milked his erection causing him to cum once again inside of him, his whole vision turning white. "Y-Yes~" he slumped against his brother before pulling out and laying beside him. "You're mine~"


	2. When Cherry Is Away, The Wolf Plays With The Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No NSFW in this chapter, just setup and plot

Berry was still unfortunately asleep when Honey had woken up. His drug induced heat had worn him out, which was perfect for Honey since it gave him time to mess around a bit more. He noticed how his magically created stomach still hadn't disappeared, which was good for conception to happen. It meant there was at least an 85% chance that his brother would be pregnant with his offspring. He gently picked up his brother, transporting him to the secret room that he had created which opened by a simple lever, but it was connected to the covered machine, so it was pretty well hidden. It would be perfect to stage a kidnapping. 

The small closet led down a stairwell and well underground, which opened up to a cell block. The one caged in room had everything that a monster would need. A bed, decorations,table,chairs, a small bucket(just in case), and a tub. On the outside of the room was a small kitchen, workshop, a chair with restraints connected to a large machine, an extra desk off to the side, and another door which led somewhere else. He went into the cage and laid down his brother in the comfortable bed before pulling a cake out of the fridge and setting it down on a little table that had a vase of flowers on it. He then locked the place up and headed out of there and into the bedroom to completely destroy it. He even ended up punching himself a couple of times to really seal the deal before calling up Cherry...

_Ring_

_Ring...._

 

"Ello?" A rough voice answered from the other end, he sounded confused, "Hey Honey, didn't expect you to be callin' me. Is something up...?"

He didn't say anything, instead he thew a lamp before crushing the phone under his foot and then took a special small pill to knock himself out. So far...This was the perfect plan. 

...

There wouldn't be any way that Cherry would be able to figure this out...

* * *

 

Berry awoke in somewhere different. He wasn't in his bed and it smelled like earth wherever he was. He slowly pulled himself up, noticing he didn't have any clothes, and his ecto-belly was very visible. he put his hand over it, testing the feeling of it and looking into the bright blue like liquid. He wondered what it was for. In the inside was a light orange glow...Then it hit him. His brother had raped him last night and...Was this the result of it? He looked around the room, noticing he was in some kind of strange cage, and the objects. He noticed the bathtub. That would be nice...Especially since he felt so dirty and used. 

He got up heading to the bath, turning on the facet and sadly no water came out of the pipes, which upset him a bit. He sighed puling away and noticing the cake which was on the table. He walked over and looked at it. It wasn't cut nor did he have any eating utensils. He shook his head, was whoever keeping him just set on getting his hopes up...? He thought about who could have done this....could it have been his brother? That was a possibility. A very high one at that.

* * *

 


End file.
